La Ceremonia de Selección (traducción)
by Carlotaaa2
Summary: Todos estamos interesados en las diferentes casas de Hogwarts, pero ¿qué pasa realmente cuando uno se pone el sombrero seleccionador? Conjunto de pequeños OS sobre la selección de algunos de nuestros héroes. / / esta es la traducción de la fanfic de heavy horse que pueden encontrar aquí: /8095632/1/La-cérémonie-de-la-répartition / /
1. Ron

_**Antes de empezar:**__ Esto en la traducción (autorizada) de la fanfic de heavy horse (titulo original en Francés: __"La cérémonie de la répartition"__). Yo no soy dueña de nada de esto.  
Pueden encontrar la historia original aqui: __ s/8095632/1/La-cérémonie-de-la-répartition__  
Un agradecimiento especial a heavy horse, que me dejó traducir esta estupenda historia._

Ron intentó levantar con orgullo la cabeza, pero muy rápido olvidó la idea de esconder el miedo que le revolvía el estomago. Todos estaban ahí, esperando como imbéciles y los demás alumnos los miraban con unos aires de superioridad. El maldito sombrero acaba de terminar su canción, y aunque hubiese estado por un instante aliviado por los criterios de la Selección, la angustia lo había vuelto a invadir cuando la loca de pelo enmarañado había ido a sentarse junto a sus hermanos en la mesa de los Gryffindors.

Sus hermanos. Sus cabellos ardientes se destacaban del lejero brillo de las velas, y se preguntó como reaccionarían Fred y George si no quedaba en Gryffindor. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan grave. Nada más sería la excepción, el parasito, el de más. La cara se le puso roja. El pánico le llegó cuando el nombre de Harry fue llamado y se quedó solo entre los últimos del grupo que se agitaban nerviosos.

Harry fue a sentarse con los Gryffindors, y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa. Sabía que estaba pálido, y sudores fríos le rodaban por la espalda cuando su nombre sonó por toda la sala.

Avanzó, temblando de pies a cabeza, hacia el taburete que ahora tenía el tamaño de una montaña, y contempló al sombrero, diciéndose que finalmente enfrentarse a un trol no era tan terrible.

Cuando la profesora le colocó al sombrero sobre la cabeza, se sobresaltó oyéndolo murmurar en su oreja.

-Umm... Por una vez, es bastante fácil...

-Er... ¿De que habla? susurro el niño pelirrojo, un poco decepcionado.

-De tu selección claro... Tus hermanos gemelos hubieses sido buenos Slytherins y el mayor hubiese encajado en Hufflepuff... Probablemente tú también, pero pareces demasiado descuidado para unirte a ellos.

-¡Hey! – Ron frunció el ceño. No le gustaba mucho este sombrero idiota.

-Bueno bueno bueno... Coraje. Atrevimiento pero dificultades de concentración, no te gusta mucho estudiar, ¿me equivoco mi niño?

-Pues... no mucho, no...

-Veo capacidades de reflección particulares, Ravenclaw no te convendría para nada, y Slytherin tampoco, no eres lo suficientemente astuto...

-¡Hey! – repitió el muchacho – ¡no le dejaré insultarme, estúpido pedazo de tela!

El sobrero se río bajito y agragó:

-Bueno, entonces únete a tu familia en... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

En un suspiro de alivio, Ron medio lanzó el sombrero en las manos de Zabini Blaise apresurándose hacia la mesa, de dónde provenían los gritos de alegría de sus hermanos que llegaban a sus oídos. Ahora se sentía muy bien, y finalmente podía disfrutar enteramente del descubrimiento de Hogwarts y de sus secretos.


	2. Luna

**2. Luna**

¡Que magnifico techo! Esa es la magia de Hogwarts... Luna se recordaba bien de los largos discursos de su padre sobre esas formidables magias que tenía el colegio. Estaba ansiosa por ver el Sauce Boxeador, los centauros, también quería medir el pequeño profesor de cabello blanco, porque de verdad no era muy grande. Quería ver a los de séptimo año haciendo magia en los pasillos, ver a los Slytherins y Gryffindors lanzarse Nargles a la cara (sin darse cuenta de ello).

Además, tenía hambre. En realidad, quería ver los platos llenarse solos. Pero también comer, igual tenía hambre. La profesora del moño había empezado a llamar a los alumnos, y miraba a cada uno de ellos con insistencia. ¿Dónde quedaría ella? El amarillo suave y resplandeciente de los Hufflepuff le daba envidia. No le gustaban mucho los rojo y oro, eran muy ruidosos, muy exuberantes. Los Ravenclaw parecían extremadamente fastidiosos. Demasiado serios, debían estar infestados de Nargles, en esa casa. Por lo menos podría estudiarlos tranquilamente. Los Slytherins la tentaban un poco, le encantaba el verde. Sí, el verde y plata de esa casa eran muy bonitos.

La gente parecía muy extraña. Su padre había ido a Hufflepuff, y su madre a Ravenclaw. Le hubiese gustado poder ir a esas dos casas al mismo tiempo. ¿No existía una quinta casa para los que querían ir a todas partes? Finalemente los Gryffindors la hacen reir, con el alboroto continuo. ¿Es divertido, no?

-Luna Lovegood !

Todos estos alumnos son muy interesantes...

-Luna Lovegood !

-Oh, disculpeme...

Luna se acerco, y esta vez toda la sala rió junta. "Bueno, listo – pensó – al fin todos están de acuerdo".

Se puso el gran sobrero. Este cayó sobre su cabello rubio y corto. Luna se adelantó.

-Buenas tardes... – murmuró – ¿Tiene usted un nombre?

-Eh. Soy el sobrero seleccionador. ¿Porqué esta pregunta?

-No es muy bonito. ¿Julio le parece un buen nombre? A mi me gusta mucho.

-Entonces está bien. Bueno, Luna, veamos a dónde te voy a mandar...

-Estoy dudando mucho, ¿me puede mandar a todas las casas?

-¡Pues claro que no! Pero vamos a encontrar la que te conviene mejor...

-Me gustaría que hayan Nagles en mi dormitorio, así los podría estudiar por las noches.

-¡Ah! Me gustas, muchacha...

-Gracias.

Luna estaba sinceramente conmovida. A ella tambíen le gustaba mucho el sombrero usado.

-Si quiere lo puedo decorar, el negro es un color muy triste...

-¡Ah! Bueno... No puedes ir a Slytherin.

-¿Porqué? Me gustan sus colores.

-Veamos, no eres muy astuta. Pero tienes sed de conocimientos.

-Sí, sobre todo sobre los Nargles.

-Eres inteligente, muy inteligente, y trabajadora... Un poco estrafalaria, pero leal, Hufflepuff te convendría muy bien.

-Si, sus amarillos son muy bonitos... Pero hacen mucho ruido para mi gusto...

-Oh... entonces Gryffindor no convendría, pero Ravenclaw encajaría muy bien contigo. Eres estudiosa, en fin y al cabo. Serás una Ravenclaw fuera de lo común...

-Sí, es que no sonríen lo suficiente...

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?

-¿Porqué no?

-¡RAVENCLAW!

-Gracias Jules.

Cuando Luna se levantó del taburete, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia ella. Había pasado más de cinco minutos debajo del sobrero seleccionador. La profesora McGonagall llamó a un niño observándola atentamente mientras iba a su mesa, una sonrisa iluminándole la cara. Finalmente e azul también le gustaba...


	3. Tom

**3. Tom**

Tenía las manos en su túnica comprada de segunda mano en el Callejón Diagon. Había reconocido a Dumbledore a la primera mirada, y desde entonces miraba con recelo al sombrero negro que lo tenía que seleccionar. Estaba nervioso, pero la magia del gran comedor - la magia de su nuevo mundo, que le abría tantas puertas nuevas - delante de sus ojos le calentaban el corazón. Sí, tenía que saber todo sobre este mundo. Y antes, tenía que saber quien era él, porque aquí también tenía que saber si no era un poco diferente de los demás.

Había oído que los magos más brillantes fueron a Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Gryffindor, el coraje, lo tienta bastante. Hufflepuff representa el amor. La lealdad. Tonterías. Solo son un montón de inútiles llenos de buenos sentimientos. Sí, la fuerza de Gryffindor le gusta. Ahí son minuciosos y decididos. Él también es decidido. Aunque sea un poco flacuchento por ahora, podría volverse más poderoso que los demás, ya que, lo sabe, es bastante inteligente. Después de todo, supo leer a los tres años. Es algo. Y ya domina bien la magia.

Un tipo extraño fue enviado a Slyherin. Se veía muy grande, y muy flaco. Sus ojos negros brillaban de astucia, inteligencia y de crueldad. A Tom le asusto un poco, y al mismo tiempo, le gustaba esa mirada. Se sentía atraído por él. Lo sentía en sus venas, en su corazón, la mirada de ese niño le gustaba. ¿Con que Slytherin? Porqué no. Era astuto, ingenioso, inteligente. Entonces sí, porqué no Slytherin.

-¡Tom Riddle!

Hizo una mueca. Definitivamente, ese nombre no le gustaba. Salió de la fila , ajustándose el uniforme, y se sentó. El viejo profe que sostenía el sombrero parecía casi igual de frágil que la tela desgastada. Se la puso sobre la cabeza, y el Gran Comedor desapareció de su visión.

-Este es un espirito complejo, profundo, poderoso...

-¿Soy poderoso?

-Oh, seguramente lo serás.

-Menos mal.

-Eres inteligente. Pero más que eso -sí, más que tu inteligencia- te definen tu intuición, tu malicia, tu crueldad.

-¡No soy cruel!

-¿Ah no? Discúlpame. Pero eres retorcido. Oh, estarás muy bien es Slytherin. Ninguna casa te convendría más.

-Menos mal – repitió

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Tom se paró. Tenía la mirada fría. Inteligente, cruel.


	4. Nymphadora

**4. Nymphadora**

Roja. Nymphadora estaba roja. Sus cachetes tenían un color escarlata y su pelo color tomate caía sobre sus hombros en bucles regulares. Demasiado pequeña y flaca para su edad, miraba al Gran Comedor con temor, sus ojos abiertos en grande debido al sorprendente espectáculo que daba el techo, oscuro y nublado, como un cielo abierto. Tenía miedo, e intentó buscar apoyo mirando a los otros niños que serían seleccionados. Algunos intentaban parecer serenos, otros habían abandonado esa idea y temblaban como hojas en el viento.

Un niño, pelirrojo, bastante musculoso, se pasaba nerviosamente su mano por el cabello lanzando miradas de temor hacia la mesa de los gryffindors. Su hermano, parecido a él y sentando con los rojo y oro, le hacía señas con la cabeza para reconfortarlo. Era bello, y sus ojos azules brillaban de astucia. Tonks se hipnotizó ligeramente con esa mirada, hasta que la vieja McGonagall empezara a llamar a los nuevos alumnos.

La primera niña a ser llamada fue a Gryffindor, al igual que la segunda; luego una chica fue a Ravenclaw, desde dónde se oyeron ruidosos aplausos. Otra niña fue enviada a Slytherin - bajo los gritos de sus nuevos compañeros – y finalmente, un joven fue enviado a Hufflepuff.

Lo sintió más de lo que lo vio: las sonrisas en la cara de los otros alumnos. Las burlas en los aplausos educados de las otras mesas. Sin embargo, el joven fue recibido más ruidosamente por sus compañeros que en las otras casas. Las risas se mezclaban a los silbidos, y todos los amarillos y negros parecían desbordar de buen humor.

Frunció el seño. Modificó su apariencia. Tenía una pequeña idea detrás de la cabeza. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no había tomado su real apariencia. Una cara fina, la piel blanca, los labios rojos, los ojos negros de párpados pesados, y el cabello ondulado y largo, tan negro como sus ojos. Se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque tenía los hoyuelos de su padre

Para ella era cara o cruz. Su madre era Slytherin. Su padre, Hufflepuff. Cuando su nombre fue llamado, susurros se elevaron de la mesa de Slytherin. Ya los podía ver: "¿Bellatrix tiene una hija?" Qué imbéciles. Le sonrió a su público. Vio la mirada desdeñosa del chico pelirrojo - todavía sin haber sido seleccionado – y le guiño el ojo.

El sombrero seleccionador le cayó delante de los ojos y la pequeña voz ronca le habló. Ella sonrió aun más.

-Oh... Que lindo espíritu. Eres una chica dulce, pero espabilada. Extraño. Eres a la vez astuta y sincera. ¡Y que poder tan interesante! ¡Una metamorfomaga! De ahí viene tu amor por las bromas y los chistes, ¿no?

-Eh.. Sí, eso creo...

-Pero qué rectitud espiritual... Eres leal. Es lo que más cuenta para ti, junto con tu familia.

-¡Yay!

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Me va a enviar a Hufflepuff!

-Adivinaste bien... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Nymphadora saltó del taburete. La sala la aplaudió, primero suavemente, sorprendida, y luego un estruendo de gritos salieron de la mesa de su nueva casa, y abucheos desde la de Slytherin. Tonks se volteó, su cabello volviéndose de nuevo de un color rojo brillante, dejando soplos de admiración por toda la sala. Sonrió, se dejó caer en su mesa, mientras el chico pelirrojo era enviado a Gryffindor.


	5. Sirius

**5. Sirius**

Cabello negro, sedoso, una cara fina, una nariz recta, y ojos penetrantes. A su alrededor, murmuraban. Murmuraban porque era muy bello. Bello pero sobre todo, era un Black. Murmuraban, porque no se atrevían a hablarle. Los Blacks son aristócratas, arrogantes, inestables. No se les podía provocar.

Sirius estaba incomodo. Detrás de su mascara de frialdad, tenía los nervios disparados. Banda de puercos. Él no era cualquier Black. Él era Sirius Black - el más bello, el más inteligente y el más poderoso de los Blacks. Sobre todo, era diferente. Pero la gente no lo veía. Potter había tomado sus distancias al oír su nombre. Estaba solo. Sentía las miradas de Bellatrix y de Andromeda sobre él, entonces se paraba bien recto.

La gente no notaba su diferencia. Por eso la mostraría. Expondría al mundo mágico que él era particular. Nadie lo podría negar, después de su selección. Nunca iría a Slytherin. Antes moriría.

Ciertamente, era el único alumno a tener una cara neutral, casi de aburrimiento. Estaba orgulloso, recto como una i, la barbilla hacia arriba como le habían enseñado. Todos los niños miraban al Gran Comedor con unas caras de deslumbramiento. Algunos saludaban a la familia sentada en las diferentes mesas y otros – más perdidos, descubriendo toda esta magia – tenían una cara tímida y encantada.

Ay ay ay. Los hijos de Muggles. Que molestia. Gente tan ignorante, eran fastidiosos.

Se cacheteo mentalmente. No podía pensar así. ¿Y luego qué? Terminaría como sus padres. _Toujours Pur_, siempre puro, ¿era eso? Era aún más molesto que los hijos de Muggles.

McGonagall había empezado a llamarlos. Él pasaría en los primeros. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, rígido y orgulloso, esperando con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Iba a pelear con ese viejo pedazo de tela.

Junto con sus pensamientos, su nombre hizo eco por toda la sala, y él salió del conjunto de alumnos. Acercándose del taburete, miró a las cuatro mesas detrás de él. Los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, con caras herméticas. Les Ravenclaw, indiferentes. Y los Slytherin, con sus sonrisas de medio lado y sus aires superiores.

Se sentó y el sombrero despeinó su cabello.

-Ummm...

No se sobresaltó, solo faltaría eso.

-Sirius Black, ¿no?

-¿Quién más?

-Ya eres bien arrogante.

-Tonterías. Lo puedo sorprender, estoy seguro.

Un silencio se hizo notar. Sirius tenía la desagradable impresión que el sombrero se paseaba tranquilamente por su cabeza.

-Tenías razón...

-Jeje... – Sirius sonrió levemente.

-¡No eres muy astuto, para un Black!

-¡Hey!

-No te puedo mandar a Slytherin, sería un grave error... ¡Solo está Griffindor para un espíritu tan terco como el tuyo!

Sirius sonrió de nuevo, aunque un poco de ansiedad se apodero de él.

Cuando la palabra "Gryffindor" sonó por toda la sala, se levantó y vio las miradas sorprendidas de los Slytherins. En el grupo de los nuevos, James Potter levantaba los dos pulgares, guiñándole el ojo. Su sonrisa creció y caminó mucho más tranquilo a la mesa de los Gryffindors, de dónde salía un estruendo de aplausos. Miró a sus primas. Bellatrix tenía un brillo de locura en los ojos. Un brillo de demencia, sádico, que lo asustaba. Antes de concentrarse en el resto de la Selección, pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Andromeda – una sonrisa de ánimo.


	6. Victoire

¡Que bella! Eso piensan todos. Además, ¿quien lo podría negar? Es un trato, un hecho, una verdad irrefutable. Victoire Weasley es bella. Bella como su madre. Tiene los mismos cabellos rubios, ondulados, sedosos, inmateriales. Pero tiene los ojos azules de su padre. Ojos espectaculares, ojos fascinantes. Es muy bella, la sangre de Veela mezclada con la sangre del más bello de los Weasley no podía dar otra cosa que una niña muy hermosa. Pero en este instante, le hubiese gustado que no fuese así. Que la gente no se fijara tanto en ella.

Efectivamente, había deseado que la ceremonia de Selección entretendría a los alumnos, pero no era así y la profesora Toryus le lanzaba una mirada negra. Estaba inmóvil con el sombrero en las manos, esperando que los de primer año la miraran, pegando con su pie al suelo por impaciencia. Finalmente, los alumnos desviaron la mirada de la niña para concentrarse en los nervios de la Selección.

Toryus empezó a llamar a los niños, mirando mal a Victoire de vez en cuando. Esta trago saliva con nevios.

Teddy le había contado que la profesora Toryus podía ser mala con los alumnos que no le gustaban. Pero Victoire no quería atraer – además de miradas de fascinación de los alumnos – la rabia de los profesores. En fin de cuentas, no era su culpa.

En su casa, por lo menos, no sufría por ese tipo de cosas. En su casa, estaban su padre, suave y gentil, su madre, severa pero cariñosa, y sobre todo ¡estaban Dominique y Louis! Le hubiese gustado entrar a Hogwards al mismo tiempo que su hermanita, que la hubiese tapado con su belleza salvaje. Porque Dominique, si era posible, era aun más hermosa que Victoire. Pese a su inquietud, tuvo una leve sonrisa pensando al año que siguiente, cuando ella estaría sentada en el banco de su Casa esperando a su hermana, que hipnotizaría a todos también.

La casa a la que iría no tenía mucha importancia. Su padre había ido a Gryffindor, Teddy a Hufflepuf y su madre quería que vaya a Ravwnclaw. Pero a ella le daba igual, le gustaría estar con Teddy o con su hermanito Louis. Todo lo que deseaba era no estar en la misma casa que toda la tribu Weasley pelirrojos que llegarían dentro de pocos años. Los quería mucho, pero eran demasiado.

-Victoire Weasley?

Caminó y todos se sorprendieron: ¿una Weasley rubia? ¿Una Weasley hermosa? Se sentó en el taburete, serró los ojos para no ver las miradas sobre ella. Pero el sombrero le oscureció rápidamente la vista y volvió a abrir sus grandes ojos azules. Esperaba que el sombrero le hablara (Luna le había contado que hacía eso). Como se quedaba callado, empezó:

-¡Hola Julio!

El sombrero se rió.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no oía eso. ¿Una Lovegood?

-Una Weasley.

-Ah... ¿Conoces a Luna?

-¡Pues claro! Me cuenta sus viajes y aventuras.

-¿Y donde deseas ir, joven amiga de Luna?

-A Ravenclaw. A mi mama le gustan. Luna estaba ahí. Además, ¿no soy inteligente?

-¡Jaja! ¡Tienes razón y estás segura de ti misma!

-¡Nada más faltaría que no lo esté!

-Entonces que así des, ¡aquí está la primera Weasley en Ravenclaw!

El nombre de la casa azul y bronce sonó, y la chica se levantó. Saltando felizmente hacía la mesa de su nueva casa.


	7. Blaise

**7. Blaise**

Sus ojos están como platos. El espectáculo delante de él es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero recobra su compostura muy rápido, y le lanza a la sala una mirada fría que esconde su deslumbramiento. En realidad, Hogwards lo fascina. La magia lo fascina. Porque él es muy diferente de los demás aristócratas. Claro, irá a Slytherin. No es lo suficientemente bruto para olvidar la tradición. Pero los estatus sociales y los rangos no le interesan. Primero, el es mestizo. Poca gente lo sabe, pero su padre era un muggle. Además, su madre nunca hizo la diferencia entre los magos y los muggles, con tal que sus maridos tengan dinero.

Como dice siempre: mejor una gran montaña de oro en Gringotts que un titulo honorífico y tres Sickles. Y él quiere mucho a su madre. Puede parecer infantil, pero ella fue quien lo educó y quien lo quiso más. Aunque al parecer también sea la que mato a su padre.

Ese pensamiento lo hace sonreír. Su madre es cómica. Se queja como una adolescente, cuenta historias increíbles, no como la madre de Malfoy, que nunca sonríe. A Blaise no le gusta Malfoy. No le gusta Parkinson, Goyle y Crabbe. Los conoce, se encuentran en las recepciones desde que son chiquitos, pero para él son muy gafos, comparados a él.

Porque Blaise es arrogante. No es un futuro Slytherin por nada. Es astuto. Confía en su talento. El único que Blaise aprecia, es Theodore. El también es inteligente. Le duele confesarlo, pero seguramente lo es más que él.

Oh. Y también esta Dafné. Ella, la odia más que todas reunidos. Porque es más bella que él. Y Blaise no soporta que sean más bellos que él. Porque claro, es espectacular. Su piel oscura y su clase natural lo hacen más guapo que Malfoy y su cabello rubio.

La vieja de moño llama los nombres. Zabini. Con un nombre así, seguro pasa de último. Entonces mira a la multitud de niños. No puede evitar pensar que todo esto es indecente. Falta estilo, los niños amontonados no saben pararse con clase. Nada más están él y la Greegrass para subir el nivel. Es decir mucho.

No hay sorpresas. Los desconocidos cualquiera se reparten las tres casas, los nobles van a Slytherin.

Su nombre es llamado. Ahora está solo en el medio del corredor, y le parece que se ve mucho mejor que cuando eran veinte. Se siente en el taburete, la espalda bien recta.

-Slytherin por favor.

-Primero tengo que verificar que te gustará.

-No se burle. Claro que me va a gustar. Soy la serpiente más venenosa que pueda haber. No hay otro lugar para mi.

-Eres muy astuto, muy niño.

-Espere ver en siete años. Seré el rey de los engaños y golpes bajos.

-Esa es una ambición muy rara.

-Claro, no soy alguien de común.

-Bueno, entonces aquí tienes... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Se paró y le devolvió el sombrero a McGonagall con la punta de los dedos. ¡Qué sucio está ese viejo sombrero! Tendrá que lavarse el pelo en la noche.

Se sienta y se deslumbra con las comidas que aparecen en los platos de oro. ¡Eso sí es de gusto!


	8. Teddy

**8. Teddy**

Teddy se hizo pequeñito. Más pequeño que los demás, para que lo olviden. Pasó su cabello de azul a negro. Así es Teddy, no le gusta que lo miren. Aunque no lo miran mucho, al pequeño Teddy. ¿Quien es él, al final? Un pobre huérfano educado por su abuela y su padrino.

Esa es la única cosa que lo hace extraordinario: su padrino. Teddy lo quiere mucho, a Harry. Uno, es muy gentil con él. Generoso. Atento. Dos, porque esta casado con una mujer genial, a Teddy le gusta mucho Ginny también. Tres, porque Harry es como su padre. James es su hermanito querido. Albus, el débil Albus, es un niño que hay que proteger. Y Lily, una furia que calmar.

Listo. Esa es la familia de Teddy. Es simple, pero cuando piensa en ella, casi llora de alegría. Porque más que todo, Teddy quiere a Andromeda. Esa mujer, lo salvó de la locura. Y Teddy sabe que él la salvó a ella. Él es el ancla de su abuela adorada.

Hablando de esto, esta mañana en la estación, estaba llorando. Le dio un beso en la frente, y lo empujó hacia la puerta, para que todo lo melodramático no dure mucho tiempo. Los demás también estaban conmovidos, pero entre Teddy y su abuela, la relación era única.

Ella le enseño mucho sobre Hogwrts. La selección, las casas – su lema era "¡Todo menos gryffindor! ¡Terminan locos, solo mira a tu padrino!" – lo hacia reír...

Le había hablado de la sala común de los Slytherin, del Gran Comedor, de las clases, de los caminos secretos, de los cuadros que hablan; le había enseñado un poco de magia, y la manera de vivir de las familias con historia.

Por ese Teddy se porta bien. Tiene que honrar a su abuela. Le había dicho – aunque se notara que ni ella se lo creía – que respetara las normas. Sonrió sintiendo el roce del Mapa de Merodeador en su bolsillo.

En ese instante, su nombre resonó y salió de la fila, su cabello tomando contra su voluntad un color rojizo, provocando una risa colectiva por toda la sala. Su cara enrojecida fue rápidamente escondida por el sombrero.

Nada pasó. Solo oyó el gruñido del sombrero. Que raro, le habían dicho que hablaba...

-Soy Teddy Lupin.

-No.

-Este... Sí, soy Teddy Lupin.

-No, no. No te creo. Siempre me negué a creerlo.

-¿Creer que?

-Lupin y Nymphadora. Me gustaba mucho Tonks, no entiendo que haya elegido a ese inútil de Lupin.

-Este... Son mis padres...

-Sí... Que lastima para una niña tan hermosa. Bueno, entonces, ¿tu selección?

-Es que estoy aquí para eso...

-Hufflepuff.

-¿Uh?

-Eres un malvavisco. Un gentil chico lleno de amor. Solo Hufflepuff conviene para la gente como tú. Pero ten cuidado...

-¿Por qué?

-Es peligroso ser tan sincero y gentil, eso es todo... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Teddy se quitó el sombrero, muy confundido. ¿Entonces eso era la selección? ¿Un sombrero gruñón y antipático que te envía dónde sea por un simple instinto repentino? Porquería... Caminó hasta su mesa, todavía metido en sus pensamientos, pero los aplausos lo sacaron de su entumecimiento, y al fin sonrió. Hufflepuff.


	9. Lily

**9. Lily**

Severus está parado muy recto. Aunque sea pequeño, a ella le parece bastante impresionante, con su mirada fría. Ella fuese incapaz de quedarse quieta. La magia. Esa palabra suena en sus orejas como la más dulce melodía. Mira a todos lados: el techo encantado, los alumnos que la observan. Ve al niño con gafas sonriendo, siempre tan estrafalario. Al otro chico del tren -aún más impresionante que Sev'- con su mirada glacial, a unas hermanas rubias –muy bellas-, un niño flacuechento...

Cuando lo piensa, no se esperaba realmente a esto. A todo lo que está relacionado con la magia. Claro, había soñado con ella, acostada solo por las noches, recordando sin parar las palabras de Severus, dibujándose una vida futura de bruja. Pero nada nunca se había parecido - aunque sea un poquito – a las majestuosas puertas de la entrada del castillo.

Hoy, el espectáculo frente a sus ojos le abría todas las posibilidades. Posibilidades de conocimiento, de amistades, de amores, de futuro, de pasiones... Quizás por primera vez, tenía el sentimiento de estar en dónde tenía que estar. De estar en un mundo que le convenía. En su casa, de una forma.

El chico glacial subió sobre el taburete mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Un niño a su lado murmuró:

-Un Black, otro más. Espero que será como sus primas.

Su vecino se rió. Su risa era malvada. Lily se dio cuenta que -a pesar de todos los libros que había leído- no conocía esta sociedad mágica, de viejas familias, de historias transmitidas por generaciones de magos. El chico fue mandado a Griffindor. Su vecino escupió al suelo.

-Traidor de su sangre...

Eso era otra cosa más que no entendía.

Su atención se desvío, estaban llamando los nombres empezando por E. Al fin, su nombre sonó, y cuando avanzó, de repente temblorosa, hacia el sombrero mágico, nadie murmuró en su camino. Porque a ella, nadie la conocía. Se sentó. El pánico la invadió. Donde sea sería bueno, pero el pensamiento estar lejos de Severus, la única persona conocida de este nuevo mundo, era terrorífico. Pero, en su interior – muy profundo-, sabía que estarían separados. Eso era lo que más la asustaba. Ella no era como Severus. No iría en su Casa.

-Buenas noches...

Se sobresaltó, y su corazón olvido un batido.

-Bue-buenas noches...

-Un espíritu brillante... Llamativo.

-Usted... ¿Usted lee en mi cabeza?

Estaba dividida entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

-¡Pues claro! Sino ¿como saber dónde mandarte? Eres muy inteligente. Pero no lo suficientemente dedicada a los estudios. Brillantes, claro, pero no lo muy aplicada.

-Nunca fui excelente...

-Pero tu magia es poderosa, lo demás vendrá solo. Eres valiente. Es importante, con los tiempos que se acercan...

-¿Qué tiempos?

-¡Y preguntas mucho! Lo sabrás al descubrir la sociedad mágica... Eres estrafalaria, audaz, muy justa e imparcial. Gryffindor o Hufflepuff te convendrían. Pero eres clarividente, a veces dura, segura de ti misma. Los rojos y oro son los que más te convendrían.

-Haga como quiera...

-¡GRIFFINDOR!

Lily se paró. Miró hacia la mesa rojo y oro, y el chico glacial le hizo una media sonrisa. Un estruendo de aplausos se oyó, y vio al niño con los pelos desordenados aplaudiendo y riendo. Y vio a Sev', intentando dedicarle una sonrisa, culpable.


	10. Kingsley

**10. Kingsley**

Kingsley miró a su alrededor, al igual que todos los demás. Miraban, se deslumbraban. Pero él ya conocía el castillo de los misterios, como lo solía llamar cuando era niño.

¡Ah! Sí, ustedes no lo saben. Kingsley es el hijo de la profe de Runas Antiguas. Cuando era chiquito, paseaba y se perdía por los pasillos interminables de Hogwarts en las vacaciones y los fines de semana. Cuando venía ver a su madre. Hogwarts era el terreno de juegos más increíble habido y por haber. Y estaba feliz de estar ahí, de saber que pasaría los próximos siete años en el castillo de los misterios.

Estaba orgulloso de ser el único en conocer el colegio, y sobre todo la gran sonrisa de su madre lo tranquilizaba. Le hizo una seña. Ella le contestó guiñándole el ojo y sonrió aun más. Sí, de verdad Hogwarts era mágico. Había otra gente como él –no como en la escuela primaria- y estaban su madre, los misterios y los secretos, iba a tener amigos, estaría en Ravenclaw, y trabajaría bien.

Porque, sí, Kingsley está seguro de ir a Ravenclaw. Leyó la Historia de Hogwarts y sabe que esa será su casa. Su madre no le para de decir que uno no puede saber, pero el está convencido. Su padre solo le despeina el cabello, riendo, diciéndole que Ravenclaw le conviene.

Hoy, entra en primer año, y en su cabeza no se acostumbraba. Tiene el uniforme negro, y se recuerda cuando su hermano tenía el mismo, que volvía a casa con una gran sonrisa y que le contaba Hogwarts, que le contaba las clases, los hechizos, los castigos, los paseos en Hogsmeade... Kingsley tuvo una pequeña sonrisa. Él no tendría castigos, no quería que los profesores lo tengan en mira. Pero quería divertirse, correr en los pasillos con los chicos del dormitorio, hacer ruido en la biblioteca y fastidiar a Filch.

Un profesor que no conocía había empezado a llamar a los alumnos. Kingsley miró a todos los nuevos. Al fin, después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, el profesor lo llamó pronunciando mal su nombre.

Avanzó y se instaló con confianza. No tenía porque preocuparse. Pero cuando el sombrero le habló, se sobresaltó. Eso, no se lo esperaba...

-¡Hola! dijo felizmente el sombrero.

-Hola, contestó con calma Kingsley.

-Bueno bueno... Un Shacklebot. Me gusta mucho esa familia... Muchos chicos que pasan su tiempo sorprendiéndome, no hay uno que vaya a la misma casa que el otro... Tu hermano estaba en Hufflepuff, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, pero yo...

El sombrero seleccionador le corto la palabra:

-A ti, Hufflepuff no te convendría. No eres lo suficientemente afectivo, ni travieso. Muy serio. Pero eres inteligente...

-A mi me gustaría...

-Pero Gryffindor tampoco te conviene, no eres muy valiente, no muy atrevido.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Slytherin, será? Sí, porqué no. Eres astuto, inteligente, calculador, esa casa te queda perfecta.

-¡No, pero ya basta!

Kingsley había gritado sin darse cuenta, y se enrojeció mucho. Esperaba que nadie lo había oido.

Agregó bajito:

-Yo quisiera ir a Ravenclaw.

El sombrero rió en sus oídos.

-Yo sé, yo sé, eres perfecto para Ravenclw, ¡solo quería fastidiarte un poco!¡Qué risa! Lo siento... ¡RAVENCLAW!

Kingsley se paró. Toda la sala lo miraba. Oops. Todo el mundo lo había oído.


	11. Evan

**11. Evan**

Evan miró a su alrededor, con despreocupación y desprecio. Tenía que hacerlo, mostrar desprecio. Eso le habían dicho.

Hubiese reído con ganas de esos nuevos alumnos asustados, de los de sangre limpia arrogantes, pero en el espeso silencio que reinaba, prefirió abstenerse.

Cada uno de los de primer año parecían esperar la sentencia final, bajo los sonrisas de los alumnos mayores.

Para él, la Selección parecía más à una obligación de rutina, estaba convencido de ir a Slytherin. Por su personalidad intrépida, Gryffindor parecía mejor para él, pero tendría para eso que olvidar su sangre, su inteligencia, sus trucos sucios y su egoísmo.

En su cabeza, el egoísmo no era un defecto. Hijo único y heredero de las riquezas de los Rosier, le habían enseñado las bases de sobrevivencia: egocentrismo, y – claro – la magia negra.

Era joven, pero la formación de mago negro empezaba temprano, sobre todo para los Rosier.

Sonrió pensando a la adoración casi aterradora que su padre le tenía a la magia oculta. Había vivido con ella, las fuerzas oscuras hacían aparecer vapores en los cuales lo habían educado. Sin tener el fanatismo de su padre, le gustaba de más en más el contacto con la neblina negra, y no podía parar de pensar que en Hogwarts, eso le haría falta.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, contempló el cielo lleno de estrellas del techo mágico mientras que el profesor empezaba a llamar a los nuevos.

Estaba seguro de si mismo, quizás muy confiado, pero ¡no importaba! Hogwarts era el punto de partida de su destino, estaba emocionado.

Había ubicado a "los otros". Los nobles, los ricos sangre pura. Estaban Avery, Meulier y Black.

No le gustaba Avery. Un gordo muy idiota. Fue enviado a Slytherin. Mulciber era casi igual de simpático que un trol, e igual de inteligente. Los veía riéndose delante de él cuando el nombre de Black fue llamado.

Le gustaba, el chico Black. Frío sin ser pretencioso, insano como se debe, podía ver el asco que tenía para los demás, y eso le gustaba.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando enviaron al chico a Gryffindor. Palideció un poco. Era poco común que se equivoque sobre la gente. La sentía, podía ver la rabia de Black. Su furia, su rencor. Quizás este rencor no estaba dirigido hacia quien pensaba Evan. Hacia las sangres sucias que no conocían la alegría de las neblinas de magia negra llenas de poder. Quizás Black era muy gafo para verlo. El poder.

Evan, él, solo pensaba el eso. El poder.

Mulciber fue enviado a Slytherin, pero no le prestó atención. Ahora esperaba, tratando de calmar sus ansias. Su nombre al fin se oyó y se acercó, sonriendo, maligno, codicioso.

-Evan Rosier – comentó el sombrero en su oreja.

-Soy yo – respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-Es aterrador... Los daños de la magia negra en los niños...

-La magia es poderosa – contestó el niño

-Tu tambien lo eres... Pareces...

-¿Fuerte?

-No, no es especial. Solo eres la encarnación misma de un Slytherin. Tienes la inteligencia, la astucia, las ganas, el deseo ardiente de mostrar tus capacidades y adquirir más conocimiento.

-Entonces, es perfecto, ¿no?

-Yo no diría eso... ¡Slytherin!

Evan se paró, sonriendo de nuevo. Se unió a la mesa de las serpientes con elegancia, y inmediatamente lo acorralaron los gorilas Avery y Mulciber. Seguía sonriendo, feliz.

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen! Que les pareció? Un pequeño review no estaría mal!_


	12. Cedric

**12. Cedric**

Un niño lo empujó, pero Cedric no se dio ni cuenta. La cabeza en alto y los ojos bien abiertos, miraba el techo encantado con un aire embobado.

El cielo oscuro, sin nubes y lleno de estrellas brillaba de mil luces, alumbrando el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts y sus cuatro grandes mesas en donde los alumnos esperaban la Selección.

Apartando la mirada del techo, miró delante de el la mesa de los profesores, ansioso. Dumbledore estaba en el centro en una silla imponente, mirando de un ojo atento y gentil a los nuevos alumnos.

A pesar de su edad avanzada, emanaba de él un aura de potencia impresionante, y cuando Cedric cruzó su mirada azul metalica, se sintió intimidado.

Conocía a Dumbledore. Esa frase era estupida en si misma: ¿quien no lo conocía? Conocía sus logros, sus talentos, pero verlo en realidad era casi aterrador.

El hombre dejaba sentir poder, dulzura y una alegría –no fingida- de verlos todos reunidos.

Era en parte por ese hombre – y por Dai Llewellyn, el legendario cazador de las Catapultas de Caephilly – que Cedric quería ir a Gryffindor.

Le habían explicado Hogwarts, claro: sus padres eran magos. Le habían explicado el sombrero que elije la casa a la que tienes que ir, pero eso no le gustaba. Prefería tener elección.

Todos los Diggorys, por tradición, eran Ravenclaw. Su padre estaba en esa casa. Su madre también, ahí se habían conocido.

No que no le gustara trabajar, y eso – al contrario, le gustaba aprender, pero ravenclaw no lo inspiraba. Uno no se volvía campión de quiditch yendo a Ravenclaw. Para eso había que ir a Gryffindor o Hufflepuff.

El quidditch, era su pasión. Su sueño. Quería jugar para las Catapultas de Caerphilly, como su ídolo.

Había pensado, no era gafo, el pequeño Diggory: se había entrenado bien, y con un poco más de ejercicio, podría tratar de entrar al equipo de Gryffindor el año siguiente. Había oído hablar del nuevo capitán, Charlie Weasley, y decían que era increíblemente bueno, y eso le gustaba.

Los nuevos fueron empezados a ser llamados, y se reconcentró en la selección, un poco avergonzado de haberse distraído. El primer chico fue a Slyherin, y la chica de después a Gryffindor. La siguiente igual. Poco a poco se olvido de la Selección, buscando entre los alumnos de Gryffindor a Charlie Weasley. Pensó haberlo reconocido, sentado con sus amigos, bastante pequeño pero musculoso, pelirrojo, como todos los Weasleys.

Fue en ese momento que lo llamaron. Salió de la fila, timido, los cachetes colorados, impresionado por las miradas pegadas a él. Se sentó y esperó.

Casi inmediatamente una voz murmuró en su ojera, era el sombrero seleccionador.

-Buenas noches... Cedric.

-Buenas noches – murmuró timidamente el niño.

-Bueno... ¿donde te voy a poner?

-¿En Gryffindor? – preguntó muy esperanzado

-No.

Cedric bajó la cabeza. Estaba decepcionado, muy decepcionado.

-¿Por qué?

-Gryffindor no te quedaría bien. Loss Gryffindor, verás, son fuertes, valientes, arrogantes, seguros de si mismos. Tu no tienes la confianza suficiente, te devorarían. Eres un chico dulce, inteligente, pero poco farandulero. No estarías en tu lugar. Para ti estaría mejor Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw.

-Hufflepuff, entonces.

-¿Y por qué?

-Son buenos jugando quiditch.

-Lo importante no es su nivel, sino el tuyo. Pero Hufflepuff parece más apropiado: tienes un gran corazón, eres persistente...

-Entonces me gustaría...

-Perfecto... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Cedric se paró y puso el sombrero sobre el taburete. Miró con envidia a los Gryffindors, antes de ir a la de Hufflepuff. El estruendo de aplausos que le dio la bienvenida le puso cura a su corazón.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que tienen a la fanfic de favorita! _  
_El próximo capitulo es un poco raro: el personaje es de otra historia de la autora de La Selección (que no voy a traducir), pero igual voy a publicar su selección, ya que es interesante también._


	13. Lucy

_Para los que no lo recuerdan: Lucy es la hija de Percy Weasley. _

* * *

**13. Lucy**

Lucy miraba el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts sin verlo. Lo que veía le parecía un remolino poderoso de lo desconocido y del miedo que trae con él, de la emoción, del placer escondido en una ansiedad nueva.

Veía delante de ella a Lilly y Hugo, extrañamente confiados, muy seguros de ellos mismos quizás, muy impetuosos, pero decididos. Serían Gryffindors. Para ellos, la pregunta ni se hacía. ¿Quien lo podría negar? Eran muy diferentes, pero unidos en su gran orgullo, en su coraje a toda prueba.

Solo tenía 11 años. Era la ultima de la tan grande familia Weasley. La pequeña de la cual todos se burlaban. Habiendo nacido el mismo año que los dos cabezas huecas de Lily y Hugo, había tenido que aprender a olvidar las ganar de ser reconocida. No podía luchar contra esos monstruos carismáticos, esos payasos que fanfarroneaban tan jóvenes.

Sin embargo, Lucy no era ininteresante, tenía sus cualidades y ella lo sabía. Nunca le había temido a Hogwarts. Pero tampoco había deseado estar ahí. Obligada de pasar por el castillo para ser una maga decente, se había acostumbrado a la idea. Pero en frente la inmensa sala aterradora, su sonrisa de siempre había desaparecido.

No había dejado ver sus sentimientos. No era tan insensible, pero no le gustaba mostrarle sus debilidades a las miradas de los otros chicos. Hogwarts era la selva, y ella no quería hacer parte de las presas.

Porque Lucy, aunque era menos bella que Lily, seguía siendo bonita. Aunque era menos ruidosa que Hugo, seguía siendo impetuosa. Tenía ganas de más. Eso la había motivado a subirse en el tren. Las ganas de novedades y de cambios.

Porque seguir siendo la pequeña Lucy - que es menos inteligente que Molly, que no es tan astuta que Albus, que es menos disimulada que Roxanne, no tan divertida que Fred – la tenía fastidiada. Entonces irse a Hogwarts lejos de la Madriguera, sí, eso era una idea. Y aunque seguiría siendo Lucy, la Selección la haría crecer. Sip, aunque Lucy fuese la más joven, al fin sería algo más que la pequeña, la última un poco sombría que no le importaba a nadie.

La selección empezó, y por primera vez una pregunta perturbó a Lucy. Lucy no era muy inteligente, yo lo dijimos. Un poco simple, muy crédula, muy chica, hasta a los 11 años. Entonces la pregunta de la Casa, nunca le había importado. Pero cuando el primer chico se fue a Ravenclaw, se preguntó adonde iría.

Su mente funcionaba por descarte. Y por descarte, la primera casa que eliminar era Ravenclaw. Estudiar, no gracias. Y Slytherin, también. Porque Slytherin era la casa de los mandones. Y ella nunca lo había sido. Entonces Hufflepuff le gustaba. Y Gryffindor. Pero ella era Lucy, y era menos valiente que James, por lo tanto...

Entonces Lily fue llamada, y en medio segundo fue a sentarse con los leones junto a su hermano. Estruendo de aplausos. Lucy se percató de que sería la ultima en pasar cuando Hugo le sonrió subiéndose al taburete, dejándola sola. Se fue a Gryffinor tambien. Lucy lo había planeado. Ahora le tocaba a ella, y estba más asustada que lo que planeaba.

"Lucy Weasley..." murmuró el sombrero cuando estuvo en su cabeza.

"En persona."

"Veamos... ¿donde te pondré?"

"Este... ya lo pensé un poco..."

"Si, ya lo vi. Ni Slyherin, ni Ravenclaw, ¿no? Bien pensado. Ninguno de los dos te conviene. No eres lo suficientemente inteligente, muy gentil. pero todavía quedan dos opiciones."

"No sé muy bien cual de las dos..."

"No es tu trabajo saber, me toca a mi definir lo que más te conviene. Todavía eres joven, pero quieres ser diferente de los demás. Quieres más que lo que te dan. Tu ambición es la única cosa que te acerca a Slytherin. Pero también a Gryffindor."

Lucy no sabía qué decir. Las evidencias que decía el sombrero eras vergonzosas.

"Tienes la gentileza y el empeño de los Hufflepuff, pero tiendes demasiado a desobedecer, no eres lo suficientemente leal para ellos. Todo pasa por lo que quieres, eres testaruda, valiente en un sentido, pero también egoísta. Eso te hace una Gryffindor evidente. ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Cuando la palabra GRYFFINDOR se oyó por toda la sala, Lucy vio la mirada séptica de Lily, antes de sentarse al lado de Hugo.


	14. Padma

**14. Padma**

De verdad eran muy parecidas. Casi idénticas, Padma solo era un poco más grande. Sus cabellos oscuros peinados en una larga trenza apoyaban el aire infantil que tenían. Dos niñas consentidas, criadas juntas; niñas que aprendieron a reír, a hablar y a quererse al mismo tiempo.

Era lo que pensaba Padma, parada en la multitud. Que Ella nunca estaría sola, como los otros chicos a su alrededor. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana. Un salvavidas en el miedo. En la ansiedad.

Para Padma, Parvanti siempre había sido eso. Una conexión con el mundo exterior. De las dos, Padma era la más tímida. Reservada, siempre se había escondido en las faldas de su hermana. Es por eso que el la multitud de jóvenes magos, era Parvanti la que tranquilizaba a su hermana sosteniéndole la mano, y no el contrario.

Cuando Parvanti había aprendido a leer, inmediatamente había ayudado a Padma, la había ayudado a hacerse amigos en el colegio, porque Padma era muy tímida. La había ayudado con casi todo. Y aun hoy, le servía de apoyo porque tenía demasiado miedo.

Padma no sabía porque su hermana hacía todo eso para ella, pero en su cabeza, sería eterno. Nunca había pensado no estar con su hermana. Porque sin ella, Padma se perdía, como si le arrancaran una parte de si-misma. Entonces sí, siempre aceptaba la ayuda de Parvanti, deseando secretamente que esta nunca le pediría algo en cambio. Porque al fin y al cabo, Padma le servía un poco de marioneta. Pero eso le convenía.

Porque Parvanti era todo lo que Padma siempre había querido ser. Serena, segura, valiente, entrometida. Parvanti era su modelo y nada cambiaría eso.

En la vida de Padma, habían pocas cosas que calificaba de inalterables. Pero la relación que tenía con su hermana era una de esas cosas.

Entonces estar frente al sombrero seleccionador, era un poco la ultima prueba. La ultima prueba para mostrar que nada las separaría. Y Padma temblaba de anticipación. En el fondo, muy profundo bajo su amor y su envidia por Parvanti, tenía esa duda. O más bien esa certeza de su diferencia.

Cuando su nombre fue llamado, soltó la mano de su hermana por primera vez desde la salida del tren. Parvanti la animó con una sonrisa, empujándola hacia el taburete.

Padma se sentó, temblando, el corazón latiendo fuertemente, los ojos fijos en el vacío, un pequeño miedo invadiéndola. El sombrero fue puesto sobre su cabeza, y todo oscureció.

-Padma Patil, lindo nombre.

Padma se sobresaltó y casi se cae de su silla.

-Gracias, contestó educadamente.

-Entonces... Veamos que casa te corresponde...

El sombrero se quedó cayado un momento, y declaró:

-Eres muy inteligente y trabajadora, eres honesta pero frágil, no puedes ir a Gryffindor o Slytherin; tu sed de conocimientos te lleva a los Ravenclaw. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfectamente –lanzó Padam, deseando que el sombrero escoja lo mismo para Parvanti.

RAVENCLAW se oyó en la sala, y se fue a sentar, mirando a su hermana que se ponía el sombrero. Después de unos minutos, que le parecieron los más largos de su vida, Padma vio el sombrero moverse.

La única palabra que se oyó, a penas la escucho. Todo lo que vio, fue su hermana irse felizmente a la otra mesa, lanzándole una mirada apenada, que le partió el corazón.


	15. Regulus

**15. Regulus**

Y lo vio. Sonriente, tranquilo, feliz. Y esa visión hizo que su sangre hirviera. En sus venas sentía una mezcla de furia, de envidia, de celos, de amor, de miedo et de rencor. Verlo así, tan simplemente feliz era como una cachetada en su linda cara. Porque Regulus era bello. De una belleza fría. Y hasta hoy, hasta el momento en el que había visto a su hermano, había tenido la ingenuidad de creer que compartía esa belleza con él.

Pero su hermano tenía una belleza totalmente diferente. Calurosa, empalagosa, era una belleza que nos hacía creer que ese niño de doce años era capaz de todo. Y después de todo, quizás era cierto. Su hermano podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

Y él, el tan gentil Regulus, no había notado nada. Había creído todo el verano que su hermano había seguido siendo el mismo que era el día de irse a Hogwarts el año anterior. Sirius le había mentido. Había jugado al hipócrita, haciéndole desear que nada nunca los separaría.

Porque Sirius no era así antes. Estaba casi seguro de eso. Sirius no era un niño sonriente rodeado de sus inseparables amigos, Sirius supuestamente tenía que tener la dignidad de las antiguas y nobles familias, el encanto frío que corresponde a su rango. Pero ahí, entre James Potter y el flacuchento de ojos claros, su hermano no tenía nada más de noble. Tenía el descuido de los chicos que logran lo que quieren y a los cuales nadie les pide algo en cambio. Eso era imposible, siempre había un pago por la felicidad.

Y eso le pegó de frente: él era el pago. Él era lo que su hermano había olvidado. ¿Como no lo había visto? ¡Era tan evidente!

El amargo sabor de la traición le llenó la boca. Lanzó una mirada de odio a su hermano que había muy simplemente hecho una cruz sobre él para buscar la felicidad en otra parte. Y Sirius lo vio. Instantáneamente, palideció. Aun más pálido que normalmente, miró a su hermano con culpabilidad.

Y Regulus tuvo ganas de reír. De una risa mala, cruel. Su hermano quizás sería feliz con su banda de Gryffindor, pero él nunca dejaría pasar una ocasión de recordarle su traición. Gryffindor era una traición. Sus padres tenían razón.

Envuelto por sus pensamientos, Regulus avanzó cuando su nombre fue llamado, sin una pizca de miedo.

Cuando se sentó en el taburete, y que el sombrero despeinó su cabello bien arreglado tapándole la vista, solo tenía la amarga traición de su hermano en mente.

- Hum... Esto sí es un espíritu atormentado...

- No estoy atormentado. Apúrese de seleccionarme, tengo otras preocupaciones en mente.

- Estás lleno de malos sentimientos, pero en el fondo eres alguien bueno.

- ¿Ah? Y entonces, ¿adónde voy? ¿No le he dicho ya de apurarse?

- Inteligente, astuto, frío, ¿porqué preguntas?

- Mi hermano era así también. Mi hermano es un traidor. Pero yo, no quiero ser un traidor. No quiero ser como él. Quiero ser más feliz.

- El camino que escogerás no te hará feliz.

- No comente. Yo sé lo que hago. Soy un Black.

- Muy bien... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Regulus se paró. Lanzó una mala mirada a la mesa de los Gryffindor, cruzando otra vez la mirada de su hermano. Lo fijó con desafío, y luego fue a encontrarse con Narcissa, que reía en la mesa de los Slytherin.


	16. Zacharias

**16. Zacharias**

Porque Zacharias era pequeño, demasiado pequeño para su edad, no veía mucho. Y eso lo fastidiaba un montón. Oír los murmullos admirativos de los demás, sin poder ver lo que los impresionaba, era muy frustrante.

Se paró de puntillas, y oyó tras él la risa burlona de Malfoy. Zacharias le mandó una mirada negra, lo que solo aumentó la burla de Drago. Frunció el ceño, un poco bravo. Le hubiese dado una lección a Malfoy de una vez por todas, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía la fuerza para vencerlo. Otra vez más, su pequeño tamaño y su falta de músculos, casi enfermiza, estaba en su contra.

Le dio la espalda a Malfoy, herido en su orgullo. Lanzando una mirada circular al gentío, solo vio un pequeño castaño que tenía su tamaño. Se enfureció. Sus cejas rubias estaban fruncidas sobre sus ojos azules, daba un poco miedo. Lo que Malfoy no tardó en murmurarle en el oído.

Zacharias le dio un discreto codazo en las costillas, luego le pisó el pie. Malfoy gruñó pero no pudo contestar porque todos se habían centrado en la selección que estaba empezando, y toda la sala estaba silenciosa.

Zacharias sonrió satisfecho. Vengarse de Malfoy había sido una de sus metas desde que este le había metido la cabeza en un bol de punch en una gala de caridad, tratándolo de "sucio Hufflepuff".

La mente cuadrada de Zacharias aceptaba de ser maltratado, pero no soportaba que insulten la casa a la cual su familia iba desde siempre. El pequeño rubio estaba muy orgulloso de los Hufflepuff, y estaba claro en que iba a unirse a ellos. Los Smiths habían siempre tenido el espíritu recto de los amarillo y negro. Leales, fieles, trabajadores, sensibles.

Cuando los primeros alumnos empezaron a ser seleccionados, aplaudió suavemente cada vez que uno terminaba en Hufflepuff. Paró de hacerlo cuando Gregory Goyle le iba a dar un golpe, y se puso a refunfuñar en una esquina, separándose lo más posible del grupo de futuros Slytherin. Extrañaba un poco a su hogar, aunque estaba muy emocionado de llegar a Hogwarts. La mansión le hacía falta, su hermana le hacía falta.

Él todavía era joven, pero su hermana lo seguía a todas partes, y eso lo tenía muy orgulloso. Le mostraba como portarse bien, jugaba con ella, le enseñaba muchas cosas que él sabía para que sea la más inteligente en el colegio, y eso le haría mucha falta hasta que estén juntos en Hogwarts.

Miró la selección. En ese momento, oyó el nombre de Harry Potter, y su cara se iluminó. Esperaba que él tambien esté en Hufflepuff. Vio al pequeño castaño salir de la fila, y se enfureció de nuevo. Era enano, y al único que también lo era seguro le daba igual porque era mundialmente famoso. Excelente.

Espero un poco más. El numero de personas se había reducido mucho. Lo llamaron, y subió orgullosamente hacia el sombrero. Cuando se instaló, este murmuró algo que no entendió, y luego empezó a hablar solo.

- Qué casa... qué casa...

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- ¡Son los mejores!

- Veamos si puedes esperar unirte a ellos... Eres justo y bueno. Inteligente. Colérico y refunfuñon.

- ¡Hey! Zacharias hizo una mueca, preparándose a refunfuñase de nuevo, pero se obligo a no hacerlo para no darle la razón al sombrero.

- No lo suficiente temerario para los Gryffindor, no lo suficiente maquiavélico para Slytherin, queda Ravenclaw...

- ¡Ay, no! ¡No a dónde los de lentes! ¡Hufflepuff también es perfecto!

- Muy buen, como estás seguro... ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Zacharias se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó en el taburete, y se fue saltando a la mesa amarilla y negra; ni las burlas de Malfoy le quitaron su buen humor.


	17. Remus

**17. Remus**

Sin aliento, Remus miraba el inmenso cielo estrellado del gran comedor. La luna creciente que se podía ver por encima de la mesa de los profesores le alegraba el corazón. La próxima luna llena no sería antes del final del mes, y podría gozar de Hogwarts y del cielo del comedor por varias semanas.

Estaba junto a los nuevos. Por costumbre, su espalda estaba un poco encorvada; estaba al lado de un chico que había conocido en el tren. Mientras Remus era un joven largo, muy grande y muy flaco para su edad, Peter – ese era el nombre del chico – era todo lo opuesto. Pequeño y gordito, con pelo rubio y bien peinado, mientras los de Remus estaban desordenados y le caían en los ojos.

Cuando entró al tren, le niño le había parecido simpático inmediatamente. Eran igual de tímidos. Habían hablado un poco, no mucho, solo lo necesario, sobre todo de Quidditch.

Aunque en este preciso instante, la presencia del chico temblando a su lado no lo ayudaba en lo más minimo.

Porque Remus tenía esa certeza, ese miedo enfermizo que el sueño que estaba por vivir era muy bello para ser verdad. Hubiese tenido que ser él, el hombre lobo, el que tenía que temblar.

Pero no era así. Se quedaba quieto, casi inexpresivo, incapaz de entender el miedo de la selección, porque para él no le importaba a que casa lo mandarían, solo quería que lo dejaran quedarse.

Su padre tenía esa manía, la de burlarse de la casas de Hogwarts. Porque él era un Slytherin, mestizo, y su madre una Ravenclaw, de una gran familia olvidada. Entonces donde sea que vaya, sus padres estarían contentos. A él le gustaban la tranquilidad y la lectura, por lo que Ravenclaw lo atraía.

Además, Remus era un niño discreto, tímido, y aunque Gryffindor le gustara, no se creía suficientemente bueno, suficientemente... deslumbrante, para poder irse con los leones. Porque esa casa mostraba una potencia que le gustaría compartir, sin sentirse digno de ella.

Cuando la selección empezó, hubo un movimiento en las filas de los nuevos, como si todos sentían la importancia de ese momento. Algunos temblaban, otros sonreían, metiendo las manos profundamente en os bolsillos.

Inconcientemente, Remus había temblado un poco. El primer chico fue mandado a Ravenclaw. Cuando el primer a ser enviado a Gryffindor, Sirius Black, se unió a la mesa de la izquierda, le lanzó una mirada envidiosa casi contra su voluntad. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que el moreno no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Una serpiente en la guarida de los leones, era para dar miedo.

Todavía estaba pensando en eso, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cuando su nombre fue llamado. Entonces no era un error. En verdad estaba inscrito en Hogwarts. El simple hecho que haber sido llamado el dio confianza, y subió las pequeñas escaleras tranquilamente.

Cuando el sombrero le cayó delante de los ojos, algo normal para todos los niños de la selección, se sintió normal por primera vez en su vida.

-Um... Este es un espíritu fuerte; es raro, para un niño de tu edad...

- No tanto, murmuró Remus, con pena.

- Ay no...

El sombrero suspiró con exasperación antes de seguir:

- Por eso odio los hombres lobo... Siempre a culparse y a subestimarse... Cuando digo algo, niño, siempre es cierto.

- De acuerdo...

- Entonces, decía... Un espíritu fuerte, inteligente, quizás un poco impulsivo. Slytherin no te conviene. Tu padre era más astuto, lo que le valió un puesto allá.

- Entonces... ¿a dónde voy?

- Déjame un poco de tiempo, no eres un caso fácil. Eres impaciente... No puedes ser Ravenclaw. Tu inteligencia estará, en la adolescencia, escondida por tu falta de confianza, y por lo tanto, de facultad para juzgar. Siempre odié los hombres lobo, tan difíciles de seleccionar...

- ¿Solo tiene eso que decir? ¿Que no le gusto?

Remus se enfurecía, se sentía acorralado por el sombrero.

- ¿Nervioso? Serás Gryffindor. Eso te ayudará.

Remus no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, cuando la palabra mágica se oía por toda la sala. Se paró, como un robot, sin entender su suerte, mirando con unos ojos de loco la mesa roja y oro desearle la bienvenida cuando se sentó.

* * *

_Siento no haber publicado antes... Traduje este capitulo, y se me olvido subirlo, que pena...  
Gracias a todos los que me leen y me siguen. No duden en dejar un comentario!_


	18. Mikael

**18. Mikael**

Mikael miraba a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, un poco mareado, drogado con magia. Todo eso, era nuevo para él. Era... poderoso, embriagante, tranquilizador.

Él, mago... El pequeño niño un poco raro, con sus lentes que se le caían hasta la punta de la nariz, bien dotado, cariñoso, pero tan fastidioso. Fastidioso por la magia (en la época, no sabía que era eso) que salía de él de forma incontrolable.

Le echó un vistazo a los otros alumnos, casi desafiándolos con la mirada –con su emnte de niño- que no lo tenían que olvidar. Él, Mikael Corner, no sería un cualquiera. Lo había decidido cuando se había enterado de quien era. Había decidido volverse uno de esos grandes magos que se encuentran en las cartas de Ranas de Chocolate, esas golosinas un poco raras que se mueven, y que había devorado con placer en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Todo en el inmenso castillo de Hogwarts lo fascinaba. Deseaba tener una docena de ojos más, y cuando la profesora de aspecto severo que los había llevado al gran comedor volvió con un sombrero usado, anunciando el empiezo de la selección, le costó concentrase sobre sus palabras.

Oía con asombro al sombrero cantar, hechizado por la magia que representaba, por el aura de poder que emanaba de un tan simple pedazo de tela vieja.

Le prestó una atención minima a las palabras. Cuatro casas, cuatro escudos, cuatro tipos de alumnos.

Él era de esos que tienen estrellas en los ojos, un poco ingenuo, más o menos gentil, y no veía como podía asustar. Sin embrago, el pelirrojo delante de él temblaba como una hoja, mirando a cada rato la mesa ubicada en la extrema izquierda.

Miró el primer chico que subió al taburete, siguió vagamente al segundo, y luego perdió de nuevo su mirada sobre las velas que flotaban, por si solas, en el aire. Eso le recordó la veladas nocturnas que hacía con sus hermanos mayores, cuando estos se divertían contándole historias de terror. Se río, pensando que todas esas criaturas imaginarias de las cuales hablaban debían existir realmente.

Cuando su nombre fue llamado, subió las escaleras, y recibió el sombrero sobre su pelo castaño.

- Um... Un pequeño nuevo... Entonces, mi niño, ¿donde te mandaré?

Mikael sintió su corazón hacer una caía excepcional. Un sombrero parlante... De verdad no se lo esperaba.

- Donde quiera, ¡me convertiré en un graaaan mago! contestó felizmente.

- Tienes la lealtad de los Hufflepuff, la inteligencia que tanto les va a los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw, y la energía de los Gryffindor... Esto no va a ser fácil...

- ¿Y si escogemos al azar?

- Vamos chico, quiero hacer un buen trabajo... Hufflepuff no será, no tienes su paciencia, y tu ambición es más fuerte que tu lealtad. Tu ambición te acerca a los Slytherin y a los Gryffindor, pero no eres lo suficiente astuto para las serpientes.

- ¿Entonces los Gryffindor?

En su cabeza, Mikael intentó acordarse que mesa era la de esa casa, pero el sombrero delante de sus ojos no lo deja mirar al comedor.

- Ere valiente, no lo puedo negar, pero tu sed de conocimientos es lo que domina en ti. Eres inteligente, y en busca de novedades que aprender, cuente lo que cueste. Para ti, mi niño, será Ravenclaw.

El nombre de su nueva casa se oyó por todo el comedor, y se levantó, siguiendo los gritos de la mesa de la derecha para ir a sentarse, una sonrisa demasiado grande en los labios.


	19. Theodore

_Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero estuve estudiando para mis exámenes, y luego pasandolos... Por lo que no he tenido tiempo. Pero al fin les dejo el capitulo 19. Este es el penúltimo capitulo. Gracias a **Anaid Rosero Belmont** por su review._

* * *

**19. Theodore**

Estaba un poco incómodo. Tranquilamente parado al final de la fila de los de primer año, miraba a sus nuevos compañeros con una mezcla de piedad y curiosidad. Theodore no había estado con muchos niños de su misma edad. Hijo único, había sido demasiado tranquilo para los hijos alborotados de los amigos de su padre. Aunque habase poco, no era realmente tímido, solo le parecía más interesante escuchar a los demás hablar.

Era un niño, y tenía consciencia de aquello, pero no le gustaba mucho. Los niños lo fastidiaban. Claro, la belleza del Comedor le parecía impresionante, pero no se había puesto a gritar exclamaciones admirativas.

Los niños muy estrafalarios lo fastidiaban realmente. Les faltaba decencia. Él había aprendido a no expandir sus emociones. Cuando uno era el niño de una familia de sangre limpia de fortuna modesta, había que saber ser humilde.

Porque uno nunca está seguro de terminar en Slytherin. Siendo un Nott, ¿tendría derecho de serlo? Su padre había sido Ravenclaw y eso siempre lo había puesto de mal humor.

Y Theodore lo sabía más que nadie: la rabia de su padre nunca era bella de ver. Entonces tenía más razones que los demás por las cuales estar asustado hoy. Pero Theodore Nott no era su padre. Si le habían enseñado a ser humilde, nunca nadie había podido controlar el sarcasmo y la rebelión que lo poseían. No podía quedar mal.

Su orgullo, inmenso, lo había sin duda alguna convencido que Slytherin sería su casa. De todas formas, ninguna otra casa querría tenerlo. No era sabio, y ni hablar de coraje o peor, de lealdad. No había nadie menos leal que Theodore Nott.

Hanna Abbot subió al taburete y Theodore se quedó como una estatua de piedra. Él respetaba. También entendía. Pero no compartía la lealtad. Por eso siempre le había tenido respeto a los Hufflepuff. Algo que nunca diría en voz alta, el respeto no hacía parte de las cualidades que le había enseñado.

A pesaar de eso, él respetaba a Lavande Brown, Terry Bott y Susan Bones. Era mas dificil llegar a su casa que a la de los Slytherin.

Hay que decir, pensó, que no es complicado mostrarse egoísta y vicioso. Theodore Nott era un chico inteligente. Solitario, burlón y malicioso. Cuando el sombrero lo llamó, Theodore Nott ya era un Slytherin.

Subió las escaleras sin mucha elegancia. Su cuerpo muy grande para un niño de once años lo molestaba para moverse.

Miró al su alrededor. Él no era muy impresionante, y lo sabía. No tenía un gran nombre, por lo que pocos lo miraban. Eso le convenía. Era un niño de la sombra, se movía fácilmente en ella, y pensaba seguir viviendo en ella.

McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza, y se sentó.

- Buenas noches, dijo el sombrero.

- Buenas noches – sin que se notara, Theodore estaba tenso.

- Entonces, ¿dónde te voy a mandar? Tu madre fue una excelente Slytherin, y tu padre, un Ravenclaw muy poco convincente. Había esperado que mi elección lo llevara por la vía correcta.

Theodore sonrió levemente. En la sombra de su padre, su madre siempre había sido la que mandaba en su casa.

- Eres un chico inteligente. Por eso, y también porque la valentía y la lealtad no te quedan, tengo que escoger entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Theodore se quedo mudo, ya conocía la elección del sombrero.

- Tu confianza hace que seas un Slytherin muy particular. ¡SLYTHERIN!

Theodore se quitó el sombrero, bajó las escaleras, las manos en los bolsillos, sin una mirada para sus compañeros que aplaudieron por educación. Al fin. Slytherin le había las puertas.

* * *

_Que les ha parecido?_


	20. Pomona

_Hola! Disculpen este largo tiempo entre los dos capítulos, pero estaba en examenes y... No, olvidenlo. No hay excusa... _

_Igual, aqui está el ultimo capitulo de esta fic. Gracias por los reviews y por haber leído hasta el final._

* * *

**20. Pomona**

Los ojos como platos, saltó una exclamación de admiración. A primera vista, parecía que el Gran Comedor no tenía techo. El cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas sobre ella la dejó boquiabierta.

Cuando le habían dicho que era una bruja, a Pomona se le habían escapado unas cuantas carcajadas. Era ingenua, ¡no idiota! Y ahora, se sentía un poco arrepentida de haberse burlado de ese hombre que le había dicho.

Siempre había hecho cosas un poco raras, claro, pero su padre decía que era la magia de la infancia... Y cuando decía eso, no pensaba a reales poderes mágicos, solo en delirios de una niña pequeña y soñadora.

Se concentró en la selección. A su alrededor, los niños arreglaban su ropa y parecían muy tensos. Algunos hasta temblaban de la angustia, y tragó saliva antes de mirar su vestido.

Volvió a tragar saliva. A diferencia de los demás niños, ella no tenía sombrero puntiagudo. Lo había perdido en el tren, y no lo había podido encontrar. Por lo tanto, se veía su melena morena despelucada, y eso la puso un poco incomoda. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a su vestimenta. Tenía la costumbre de pasear por el campo y volver sucia, y a su padre siempre le daba mucha gracia. Pero hoy, le hubiese gustado ser un poco más cuidadosa. Mordisqueó la marga de su vestido, antes de darse cuenta de que su corbata estaba mal amarrada y que la punta de su vestido había estado en el lago.

Intentó secarla discretamente, empujó un pequeño niño a su lado que la miró mal, trató de disculparse, se enredó los pies y cayó sentada.

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas, y ella se sonrojó hasta más no poder, levantándose e intentando ignorar la mirada negra del profesor que cargaba un sombrero viejo.

Pensó que quizás era para reemplazar el suyo, cuando este se puso a cantar, dejándola atónita.

Esperaba ver trucos de magia divertidos, pero eso ¡era más que lo que había soñado! ¡Su vecina, María, estaría celosa cuando se verían en verano!

Pomona rió suavemente, y otra vez la miraron raro.

Se calló, con sus cachetes rojos. No entendía porque todos estaban tan tensos. Su personalidad le pedía que relajara a sus compañeros, pero entendió que eso sería demasiado complicado. Aunque podría volver a caerse. Pero no quería que todos los profesores la odien.

El profesor que la había mirado mal empezó a llamar a los alumnos de primer año, que se ponían el sombrero antes de ir a una de las casas, que al parecer tenían nombres.

Cuando la llamaron, Pomona avanzó, y la sala entera sonrió tiernamente. Había hecho reír a todos, y los más viejos la debían considerar muy cuchi.

Se sentó en el taburete, y pusieron el sombrero sobre su cabeza, que se le cayó sobre los ojos.

Cuando el sombrero la saludó, empezó a reír. Era una gran risa nerviosa, porque no se esperaba a eso; y, otra vez, toda la sala rió.

- Pomona Sprout... Donde te mandaré...

- Eh... ¿Cuales eran los nombres de las casas?

- ¡Ah! ¡Una maga nacida de muggles! Están Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

- Bueno, entonces no sé. Tienen nombres muy raros.

- Slytherin no es para ti, sería el peor error de mi vida. Ravenclaw tampoco, no se te puede considerar traquila y pensativa...

Pomona se rió de nuevo.

- ¡No, eso está claro!

- Hufflepuff te quedaría perfecto, eres justa y leal. Atiendes muy bien a tus pasiones. ¿Te gusta la idea?

- Perfectamente.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Saltó hasta bajo de las escaleras, casi se cae, y se unió a la mesa de las amarillos y negros que aplaudían y reían al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_Bueno, ese era el fin. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_(Un pequeño review no hace mal...)_


End file.
